The present invention relates to a device and method of shoe fitting by three-dimensional impression. More particularly, male or female customers of mail order shoe distributors use the device and method to provide a three dimensional impression useful to fit a subject with the proper sized shoe and corrective measures.
It is well known that shoes and feet come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Consequently, in order to provide a particular consumer with a pair of shoes, a shoe retailer must determine that particular consumer's shoe size. If the consumer is unaware of his or her shoe size, the shoe retailer typically measures the consumer's feet to determine the appropriate shoe size. One of the most commonly used devices for measuring feet for fitting shoes is the Branach device. This manual device includes two levers slidably mounted upon a labeled platform for determining the length and width of a particular foot. Since shoes have traditionally been available in men, women, and children sizes, three different types of Branach devices, corresponding to each of these sizing schemes, have been utilized by shoe retailers.
The manual and imprecise nature of the Branach devices has led to efforts for improvement. Thus, apparatus and methods for analyzing feet using electronics and digital technology, such as pressure sensors, optical sensors, and other devices have been developed.
Mail order has long been a preferred method for many consumers in ordering apparel such as shoes. One problem with the mail order system for ordering goods is that the consumer does not have confidence in the merchandise that is being purchased. More particularly, for fashion merchandise, the consumer must order from available sizes of goods offered and cannot be insured that the goods will fit properly. Also, with respect to footwear, due to variations in shoe sizes offered by various manufacturers and a consumer's changing foot size, a consumer can never be certain that the ordered footwear will fit properly.
The Branach devices, other mechanical devices, and improved digital devices are developed for repetitive use within retail store settings. The devices are unsuitable for mail order distributors because of their metal construction and relatively hefty weight. Also, the manufacturing costs of these devices would prohibit providing them to mail order consumers of footwear for such limited use because of the risk of the device not being returned to the distributor or being abused. Furthermore, a separate Branach device is required for men's, women's, and children's sizes. Lastly, the accuracy of the Branach devices is questionable and improved digital devices may be overly complex or intimidating to consumers. Thus, there is a need for a low cost, accurate foot-analyzing device and method for providing mail order consumers. Preferably, the shoe-fitting device would allow for affordable disposal after use by a consumer and return to the distributor.
Thus, an objective of the present invention is to provide a low cost foot-analyzing device for shoe fitting that is lightweight, easily packaged, and that can be readily shipped by mail and returned.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foot analyzer that will provide a complete three-dimensional measure of the foot including length, width, height and volume at a variety of points about the foot.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foot analyzer that may be used universally by men, women and children.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foot analyzer that may be used by the consumer without requiring assembly of parts or complex instruction.